


Last night was the first time I stayed.

by dance4thedead



Series: 55 Word Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 55 Fiction, Microfic, Wordcount: 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead





	Last night was the first time I stayed.

I'm already running late to work,

but before I leave your apartment, 

I scribble out a note 

on the back of a Chinese take out receipt 

in my chicken scratch penmanship

and stick it to the door of your refrigerator with a magnet,

asking for you to forgive me

for making you wake up alone.


End file.
